47 Seconds
by Caskett101
Summary: This is my take on how 47 seconds should have ended!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this characters!**

**A/N just watched 47 seconds for like the 100th time this is how I think it should have ended because I hate seeing Beckett and Castle fighting! Let me know what you think :)**

_The case had closed they had worked out exactly who set up the bomb and were on their way out of the precinct._

Kate decided to stay back she felt uneasy and whenever she felt like this she would dive into her work to hide her pain, something was up with Castle but what? Espo had said that Castle had to leave early then he came back saying things that didn't make sense almost as if he were hurt but why would he say anything we always talked to each other we always helped each other. Something was different this time Kate thought to herself, there were only two other police officers in the precinct and they were about to leave Gates had said good bye to Kate an hour earlier, Kate decided to ring Castle moments later there was still no answer she rang two more times and no answer. She couldn't call Martha or Alexis as they had gone out she remembered Castle saying something to her before he left.

She decided to leave and see if Castle was okay, something was up and after what they had just been through after the hints Castle had lead during the day the fact that he no longer wanted to talk about what he was talking about earlier. She needed to know he was her partner? Was he wasn't he more now didn't she feel _more_ for him she had these unknown feelings for him that she wasn't use to. Feelings she never knew she could feel he had to know, but she needed to tell him that she remembers what if it's too late what if he hates her for not feeling the same for so long what if when he finds out she lied about knowing how he felt, he never wants to see her again she felt a wet blob on her cheek great she was crying at her desk that's it she got and headed for the elevator she was on a mission and she wasn't stopping until she had said everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Okay here I am it's time he needs to know I need to tell him_ she thought to himself after standing at the front of his door for ten minutes now she knocked on his door, she heard a bang "Ow Ow stupid BOX!" She heard the commotion and smiled he was such a clutz.

"Beckett? Hey…" He was surprised she could smell whiskey a lot of whiskey!

"Hey, can I come in we need to talk" she was worried biting at the bottom of her lip Castle was looking at her god why did she do that he always got lost in those eyes even when he was furious with her especially when she bit down on the bottom of her lip it drove him insane.

"I agree". Just two words he said and she already was scared as to how this would go down they walked over to the couch. "Will Martha and Alexis be home soon?" she didn't want them to be interrupted. "Uh no, I told them to go down to the Hamptons for the weekend. What do you want Beckett?" this time Castle was starting to get angry, she was fighting back the tears "You tell me Rick" she never called him Rick and this struck Castle he saw that she needed to tell him something but he was pissed she was pulling him around like a puppet she knew.

"look Kate I'm done, we're done you lied to me I was in the room behind the interrogation room I heard you, you remembered everything EVERYTHING! YOU KNEW I LOVE YOU ALL THIS TIME" he was yelling know pacing back and forward Kate sat their frozen tears falling down her face "Ca hastle please don't you don't understand"

"What don't I understand that you thought I was a freak, looser a MORON that loves you and you don't feel the same so you let me believe you had no idea, no idea at all so I thought just maybe if I stayed that you MIGHT wake up and see that I love you but no you already knew that didn't you, you've known for nearly a year! And made me look like a fool why didn't you just tell me you didn't love me I don't deserve to be put through hell! Kate it's not fair!"

"I WAS SCARED RICK!" she yelled now she was angry and upset emotions that she didn't deal well with, "YOU WERE SCARED I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING KATE! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU, DO NOT USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE!" he was breathing heavily now "YOU NEED TO LEAVE" and without waiting he walked into his office shutting his door.

Kate wasn't leaving this time she didn't want to prove him right she loved this man and she was going to prove it she walked over to his office door and leant against his door falling to the floor, she could see a shadow underneath door indicating that Castle was sitting down on the other side. "Castle, please let me explain" he didn't answer so she was just going to lay out everything on the line. "Castle I was so scared the thought of someone loving me the way you seemed to scared me so much, I needed to sort everything out before I faced this and I know now that I shouldn't have lied but I'm not leaving Castle I love you I always have and I know I always will and fine if your done with me than fine but I want you to know that I will never love another man again other than you I want you Richard Castle and if it's too late than I am sorry but believe me I am done I found my one and down."

Kate sat there for an hour before she decided that Castle had made his mind up he didn't love her anymore she felt as she couldn't possibly cry another tear, she made her way to the door as she opened it she felt something grab her arm pulling her back it was Castle "Rick…?" he pushed the door shut, "say it again but only if you mean Kate I'm not joking". "I love y" before she could even finish he pushed her up against the door his lips viciously covering hers she bent her neck back running her fingers through his hair he kissed and licked every inch from her lips to her shoulder she moaned his name before she pulled up and now it was his turn she kissed the edge of his jaw, and made her way up to his hear lobe biting on the bottom whispering into his ear that she loved him always, he then placed his hands underneath her shirt feeling her stomach her hips for the first time he had dreamed of this but he never imagined it to be like this.

He pulled her top of kissing her abdomen then he saw it her scar he lightly ran his fingers over it pulling back he didn't want to hurt her, she pulled his hand back looking in his eyes to let him know it was okay he pulled her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he kissed her again as the clumsily made their way to his bedroom.


End file.
